Storage of electronic files, such as documents, photos, spreadsheets, presentations, videos, songs, and more is virtually a necessity in modern times. Centralized storage of and access to such files in a network-accessible manner allows the files to be accessed and maintained easily and effectively from a variety of network-connected devices. One form of such storage is an on-line storage platform that is accessible over the Internet and allows users and/or organizations to create accounts with the on-line storage provider in order to securely upload, access, edit, and delete such electronic files.
With the digital storage of electronic files, it is easy to share such files with others in order to collaborate on a document or review vacation photos. When a user is accessing and sharing electronic files, such as a list of clients for the organization, the user is typically aware of whether the electronic file contains sensitive material and will share or not share the electronic file(s) accordingly. However, in organizations where a particular user may not understand the sensitivity of a particular electronic file to the organization, it is possible for such electronic files to be shared that may allow competitors of the organization to view sensitive organizational documents that would damage the organization's competitive advantage or otherwise harm the organization. Further, once such an electronic file is accessed by an improper recipient of a share, control to the electronic file is likely lost and it may be disseminated in a manner beyond the organization's control.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.